Providers of media content sometimes attempt to target their content at a desired audience. For example, advertisers often attempt to deliver their advertising to consumers having certain demographic or behavioral characteristics. Such providers of “targeted assets” desire to both effectively reach the target audience and to measure the effectiveness.
However, individuals value their privacy. Protecting an individual's privacy can be challenging when delivering targeted assets. For example, governments regulate and enforce privacy rights. The regulations may place restrictions on commercial access to individual's personally identifiable information (PII), behavioral data, and other relevant details, which may make it difficult to reach the target audience.
Moreover, as more individuals are aware of how their behavior is tracked and personal information is used to target them for advertising or other targeted assets, they will demand even more regulation and shun businesses that violate their notion of privacy. Thus, it is imperative for providers of targeted assets to have techniques that abide by all regulations and protect individual's privacy.